The invention seeks to improve on a special class of locks known in the art as "Ace" locks manufactured and sold by Chicago Lock Co., Chicago, Ill. Examples of the patented prior art pertaining to this particular class of locks are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,267,706; 3,270,538; 3,541,819; 3,813,906; 3,916,657.
As evidenced by these patents, pick or tamper proof features for "Ace" locks are known in the prior art and the principal objective of this invention is to improve on the prior art by lessening the complexity of the structures involved to render the locks pick-proof, while at the same time rendering it even more difficult to defeat the lock even though a much more simplified and economical mechanism is utilized.
Other important features and advantages of the invention will appear to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.